


in the palm of my hand

by teeceecee



Series: tumblr reader-inserts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeceecee/pseuds/teeceecee
Summary: During a fight, you accidentally uncover one of Shiro's deeper and darker kinks.





	in the palm of my hand

“What were you thinking?” he demands, slamming the door behind him. His grey eyes are furious and his lower lip is quivering. You’ve only seen him like this once; when he had been heartbroken over your extensive injuries during a mission that went wrong. It was ages ago and you weren’t really in that much trouble (two broken ribs and one sprained ankle, so what?) and you’re surprised by his reaction more than afraid.

“I had to save the child,” you utter lowly, “you said it yourselves. We’re Defenders of the Universe, and that was what I was doing–”

“No, (Y/N), we’re Defenders of the Universe–I am! What would we have done if we lost you?! You’re the only one who can handle quintessence…you…” He trails off, sucking in a huge breath. His voice grows softer, “please, don’t do something like that again. Next time, wait for one of us; I don’t like it when you charge into the battlefield and act so reckless.”

He’s bringing up all your insecurities on being a Paladin’s girlfriend, and you fold your arms, glaring at the floor. “But I do have something to prove,” you mutter, “I’m the weakest link, the one the bad guys come after because I have nothing special! I’m just a scientist and–”

“No,” he interrupts you kindly. “You’re not. You’re more than that.”

You look up, close to tears and his expression softens. Shiro pulls you into a tight hug, his hand cupping your head and the other wrapped around your waist. “I understand that you wanted to protect us, but you don’t have to prove that. You’re the strongest, feistiest woman I know. Your safety is more important than what people think.”

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” you whisper. “I-I didn’t mean it.”

“I would be more angry with myself than anything if you got hurt,” he says, sighing. “We’ll discuss with Allura on how best to handle the situation. I want you to rest right now.”

You nod, saying, “Yes, Commander.”

He freezes, inhaling sharply.

You frown, wiggling out of his embrace to regard him. “Shiro? What’s wrong?”

His cheeks were bright red, and he couldn’t look at you. You duck your head low, trying to catch his eye.

“Shiro?”

“I’ve gotta go,” he says, extricating himself from the situation and turning on his heel. 

“Wait,” you say, and the idea strikes. “ _Commander_ , please wait.”

He stands, rooted to the spot, and it’s almost too easy. You take in his stiff shoulders, the slight groan escaping his lips, and it all becomes clear.

“You…oh my God, Shiro– do you…do you have an authoritative kink?”

“No,” he squeaks in a too high voice that was a dead giveaway. 

“Oh my gosh, you  _sooo_  do!” You have no idea what to do with this situation, but apparently Shiro does.

He turns to regard you, and you can see a flicker of heat go off behind his otherwise stoic gaze. “And what are you going to do with that, hmm?” He walks over to you, and you instinctively take a step back.

His fingers caress your cheek, as his Galran hand sneaks down to twine your fingers with his. 

“I…I don’t know,” you offer, with a shrug. “Give me an idea.”

He takes it as a challenge, and his mouth is on yours, hot and insistent. You kiss him back with fervor, letting the floodgates of emotions go. His fingers twine in your hair as he nudges you back, until your body is flush against the wall. He spins you around, and you gasp, using your arms to brace yourself as his mouth finds your ear.

“I’m going to take you right here, right now,” he says hotly, and you moan at his words. “Any objections?”

You frantically shake your head, and he practically growls. He clamps your hands in his prosthetic ones, lifting them above your head as his free hand reaches down to the front of your pants. He palms you through the rough material, and you can’t help but gasp at the friction. He nudges your legs apart with his foot, and you hear the unmistakable pop of your button as he unzips your jeans.

Shiro doesn’t bother with the formalities of undressing you properly, as he rubs your clit through the material of your panties. His lips find the back of your neck, nipping roughly as he slides his fingers over the growing wet spot on your panties. He abandons your twitching pussy for a moment, focusing on teasing your breasts. He releases his hold on you and drops his hand, lifting your blouse over your head. 

He takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking and giving the sensitive bud wet kisses that sound too loud and lewd in the quiet room. His fingers reach for your hot wetness once more, as he fingers you and flicks your nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Your legs are shaking and his hand slowly travels from around your waist to curl on the base of your neck. He wraps his larger digits around your delicate throat, squeezing gently as a prelude to what will come. You don’t stop him, encouraging him with a short gasp that has him stiffening. 

He squeezes your neck as he thrusts his fingers in you, and the sounds you made were positively incoherent. It was a rhythmic  _squeeze, hold, breathe, squeeze, hold, breathe_  that left your hips snapping as you fucked yourself on his callous fingers.

_Squeeze._

_Hold._

“S-Shiro, please,” you gasp, air thinning in your lungs. He loosens his hold and you sputter, gripping his wrist and silently asking him to continue.

                                           _Breathe._

_Squeeze._

You were so so  _so_  close.

Shiro slams his lips onto yours as he retracts his fingers, pressing his groin to yours. He’s hot and hard, heavy in the containment of his pants as he drives up, rubbing the hard tip of his bulge on your throbbing heat. You’re burning, head spinning and it would take one precise stroke to have you come undone. He stills, leaving you groaning and from somewhere in the haze, you hear his belt falling and his zipper popping. 

The velvet head of his cock rubs on your slick bundle of nerves, gathering the wetness there and spreading it down your running slit. 

“Mhmm, baby, you’re so wet,” he growls, as he nudges the tip into you. “Do yo want this?”

You nod, a little too frantic. “Y-yes! God, I want it so bad.”

He stills again, retaining control over his iron clad willpower. Shiro’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and you can see a light blush forming on his cheeks as he says: “Then beg.”

You don’t hesitate, already too far gone. “Please Shiro, I-I need you…p-please f-fuck me Commander…” He shakes his head, although you can see his control slipping further.

An idea comes upon you, and you know exactly what to say. “Please Daddy,” you whimper, “Please fuck me? I-I n-need you, D-Daddy.”

He inhales sharply, pressing his forehead onto yours. “Fuck, baby girl,” he groans, and that’s the only indication he gives before he’s pushing into you, splitting you open from the inside and spreading you out for him to feast. His cock drives into you at a punishing pace, and you hold onto him, trembling and approaching your orgasm fast.

“P-Please, please, please,” you chant like a broken record.

“You take my cock so well,” he growls, lifting your leg around his waist as he angles deeper into you. “So, so well, doll.”

He reaches between the both of you, and parts your curls, rubbing his fingers over your throbbing clit. 

You can’t hold it back anymore; you were going to come.

“Shir– _ohhh!_ ” you scream, burying your face in his shoulder. “ _Ohgodohgodohgod_ , fuck baby– _hnnggggmmm_ –GOD!”

“Ohhh fuck (Y/N),” he moans, his cum coating your insides as he slumps into you, pushing your release to the edge and you swear your vision whites out for a second and all you can feel is the hot press of his body on you.

His thrusts turn languid as he lets you ride out the wave, content to nuzzle your neck as his cock gives one last spurt into you. He pulls out slowly from you as rivulets of cum trickle down your thighs. It was a good thing you were safe today because you couldn’t find it in yourself to worry about any future hiccups. You moan, resting your face in his chest.

“Are you alright?” he asks, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, his cool fingers making you shiver.

You look up at him and nod. “Never been better.”

“Was it okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he traces your collarbone, and you shirk from his hold, ticklish.

“Shiro,” you say in between laughter. “I’m okay! Girl scouts honor!”

He nuzzles your neck, inhaling lightly. You both take a second to enjoy the peaceful frailty of this moment where nothing in the world mattered but each other. He picks you into his arms and carries you to your bed, setting your body on the soft mattress as he curls up next to you. The space is too small, but you both make it work as his hard chest curves protectively around you.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” 

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

You turn around to gaze into his soft grey eyes, kissing the tip of his scarred nose. “I love you too, ‘Kashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> this series of work belongs to some of the tumblr requests I've answered
> 
> you can find more at palalovin.tumblr


End file.
